


Blue

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: “Perdóname. Lo siento.” Susurra uno.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 10





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Buenas de nuevo, espero la estén pasando bien donde quiera que se encuentre estimados lectores. Ha sido una semana difícil para mi pero apenas pude recuperarme vine a con una nueva parte de esta maravillosa serie.
> 
> Aquí la pequeña explicacion por si no comprenden los términos que deje en su idioma original
> 
> Ya’aburnee no tiene una traducción que pueda tomarse de manera literal pero una interpretación bastante aceptada seria “Prefiero morir antes que perderte por que no podría vivir sin ti.” O más simple como lo diría Winnie Pooh «Si llegas a vivir cien años, yo quiero vivir cien años menos un día para no tener nunca que vivir sin ti».
> 
> Demon Wing = Ala de Demonio

Momentos como estos son los que más disfruta, donde Timothy es… Timothy. No es el maniaco Red Hood, o el ave que se perdió, no es el hermano mayor, ni el hijo. Es simplemente el amado de Damián.

Las suaves hebras de cabello se deslizan a través de sus dedos mientras graba cada detalle del rostro de Timothy en su memoria. La suave media sonrisa que sus labios forman. En estos momentos que Timothy está tranquilo. Sin descaro o humor, indefenso, amigable, sin ingenio. Donde Timothy no está interpretando un papel. Y él es… solo Timothy. Abierto, honesto, para y con Damián.

“Amor mío.” La media sonrisa se convierte en una completa. Tímida, subestimada pero aun hermosa –para Damián-. Más que la amplia sonrisa y la mueca confianzuda que usa alrededor de los demás. Esas son… atractivas a su manera, Damián no lo negara. Pero esta, esta sonrisa esta es la de Timothy, la real.

Cepilla sus dedos por la cara de Timothy, desde la frente hasta la mandíbula. Y observa la manera en que los ojos cerrados de Timothy se agitan, la manera en que sus labios forman un gesto relajado. El más pequeño se acomoda más cerca, sus pieles desnudas juntas y resbaladizas. Los dedos de Timothy trazando las cicatrices de Damián. Tantas, en comparación a las pocas de Timothy. Pero si cierra los ojos puede recordar aquellas- que estaban antes.

Es una delgada línea entre entonces y ahora, antes y después. Pero en estos momentos-

Cuando Timothy es simplemente Timothy- es fácil confundir esas líneas. Porque antes Timothy no tenía que fingir sus sonrisas, risas, su ingenio y sarcasmo. Timothy tiene mucho menos que enmascarar con ese falso encanto.

La voz de Timothy es suave, gentil, armoniosa. “Damián. Te amo.” Damián cambia su mano a la cadera de Timothy, moviéndolo más y más cerca.

“Amor mío. Ya’aburnee. Ya’aburnee” Puede sentir el suave movimiento del cabello de Timothy contra su piel, su suave respiración, e incluso su sonrisa.

Los dedos de Timothy rozan su piel, sus uñas rastrillándolo suavemente. Es hermoso. Tanto que duele. Porque perdió esta belleza una vez y ahora se pregunta si alguna vez será suficiente.

“Perdóname. Lo siento.” Susurra uno.

El sol empieza a brillar y pronto la mansión estará despierta. Alguien los interrumpirá y se pondrán las máscaras nuevamente. Timothy será ingenioso, sarcástico, insensato y demente. Damián será Demon Wing y las cosas serán… normales. Pero justo ahora. En este tranquilo amanecer son ellos mismo. Así de simple. Damián se mueve, rueda hasta ponerse por encima de Timothy y desea haber hecho esto antes. Cubrirlo. Escudarlo. Los brazos de Timothy son suaves alrededor de su cuello. Es hermoso, así. Abierto. Para Damián. Con Damián.

“Amor mío.” En tal palabra esta todo lo que Damián no puede expresar. Lo que Timothy no quiere oír, lo que Damián no quiere decir. El presiona sus labios contra esta hermosa ave rota. Es un _llore tu muerte_. Es todo desde _te amo_ hasta _te extraño_. Y en medio de eso, el _te necesitaba pero no podía encontrarte_ y el _nunca podría dejarte ir_ y el _estoy perdido sin ti_.

Es todo debilidad y vulnerabilidad, abierto y verdadero.

Lentamente se frota contra Timothy y obtiene un suave gemido en respuesta.

“Amor mío.” _Te amo, Quise seguirte, lamente cada momento contigo, lamente cada momento sin ti, te extraño incluso cuando estás conmigo ahora, te necesito. Quédate conmigo, por siempre y para siempre._

Puede sentir el sol empezando a elevarse, puede sentir la honestidad de Timothy elevarse y el origen de su engaño.

“Damián. Mi Damián. Damián.”

Los ojos de Timothy son azules. Tan azules. Son el azul de Nightwing. El azul de Damián. El azul de Timothy. Azul. Azul. Azul. Está enterrado en ellos, consumido, devorado, sofocado, en ellos. Él siempre ha pertenecidos a ese azul. Desde el primer-

“Amor mío.”


End file.
